User blog:The Villainous Vulture/Timeline-1 Sheet: The Enforcers
The Enforcers are special operatives of the Blackveil Outfit, led by Caleb Grey, and most often used against anyone who stands in his way. They all have power and abilities that Caleb will use for various situations. Current Members Louie Kolton (House) A street criminal even before reality was warped by Bernard, Louie gained powers post-warp and found himself in Blackveil City, and soon went under the employ of Caleb Grey. He is far more light-hearted and joking compared to his comrades, which often gets him on their bad side. Unlike most of his teammates, he is also affable and nice to those he is not in conflict with. More often than not, he is the first Enforcer to be sent to handle a problem, as Caleb views him as not only the most expendable of them, btu as the weakest. When Louie is defeated by an adversary, Caleb knows he needs to send someone stronger. Despite this, Louie's losses are few and far between, as he is still a deadly opponent to face due to the unpredictable nature of his power. Powers: Warping via Cards. Through this, he can achieve various effects, offensive, defense, or passive. John Krozalis (Jack O'Crow) A talented mental manipulator, Jack O'Crow is a malicious Meta-Human with illusion abilities. Using his powers to make himself appear as a fearsome ghoul, Jack can use his illusions to almost make it seem as though he is unbeatable, with limitless power and innumerable abilities. Like Louie, he is far nicer than his comrades, though Jack always has an agenda, and has a far darker sense of humor. Power: Illusions. However, Jack uses this power to its fullest, by making himself seem as though he has loads of other powers. His mastery of his abilities has put him into conflict with Franklin Bennet, who shares his ability. Morgane Gouin (Priestess) A user of voodoo and the leader of one of the largest Haitian gangs in America, Morgane Gouin has since become the leader of the Enforcers. Originally, she was an enemy of Dane Tyler, but since joining the Enforcers Dane has stopped gunning for her, as he does not want to take them all on. Due to the nature of the Outfit, Morgane still retains most control over her gang, though most of the Haitians are not pleased by Caleb's true control over their operations, though due to her loyalty of possibly love for Caleb, she keeps them in line. Power: Voodoo. As previously stated, she is one of the most talented users of voodoo in the world, rivaling Alonzo Black. In combat she will often use voodoo dolls and hexes against opponents, focusing on controlling opponents and leading them to their deaths. Rowland Bray (Upgrade) Rowland is an oddity in the Enforcers, as he originally had no Meta-Abilities or magicial talent. However, as a master of cybernetics, he was an excellent inventor. However, he began to see Transhumanism as the only way for humanity to evolve, and he took it to heart. He began to replace his organic parts with synthetic ones, until there was little of his true body left. Since then, he has become obsessed with his own progress, and the perfection of everything around him. This has led him to become the pariah of the Enforcers, and the others often refuse to associate with him if they can help it. To Rowland it makes little difference, as he has work to do none the less. Power: Cybernetics. Through his Cybernetic upgrades, Rowland can accomplish several incredible feats, and is an extremely versatile fighter. Karise Maeve (Knifedancer) Before Bernard warped reality, Karise lived in the 24th century, as a normal scientist. However, after reality was warped, her profession changed. She became a partner to Collin Simmons, and worked closely with him. Along with Elliot Bavar, she was dragged to the past with him when his powers activated, but she was not as horribly effected as Elliot. Instead, her skin was slightly bleached, and she gained the ability to control her own personal time, allowing her to perceive the world slower or give herself super speed. She now acts as Caleb's primary assassin. Power: Self-Time Manipulation. Through manipulating her own time, Karise can either slow down her perception of the world, or speed herself up. Category:Blog posts